First Birthday
by Chibinaoka
Summary: Season 2, before the season finaly. Short little piece. Its Liam's birthday and Augur and Lili throw him a little surprise party. Please R


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Earth: Final Conflict and all related characters. They belong to Gene Roddenberry. I do own this fan fiction and any original characters that may appear in it. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
First Birthday   
By Chibinaoka  
  
Liam walked into St. Michael's church. He went over to the entrance of Augur's lair and scanned his DNA to gain access. As he rode down the elevator. He thought of the message he had gotten just ten minutes ago. Augur had insisted that he come to St. Michael's. It was an emergency and he needed to get there as fast as he could. Liam was worried. What if something had happen to him or Lili?  
  
The doors of the elevator opened and he steeped into the lair. The lights were off. Liam was even more worried.  
"Augur? Lili?" Liam shouted into the lair.   
He walked in deeper, trying to not bump into anything when suddenly, the lights came on.  
"Surprise!!!" Augur and Lili both shouted as both pop up from behind one of Augur's computers.  
"What's all this?" Liam asked, without a clue of what was going on.   
Augur walked over to Liam while Lili walked elsewhere.  
"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday? It was exactly one year ago that Ha'gel came to earth, impregnated your mother and you were born." Augur said chuckling.   
"And what's a birthday without cake!" Lili said as she came out with a small cake covered with white icing. The words 'Happy Birthday Liam' were written with blue icing on it. Lili's hand was making sure that the fire from the one blue candle wasn't going out.  
"Aw, thanks guys." Liam said.   
Augur and Lili both smiled.  
"Now blow out the candle and don't forget to make a wish." Augur said as Lili held the cake closer to Liam.  
"Alright." Liam said as he took a deep breath and blew out the candle. Lili cheered and Augur clapped.  
"Now we can eat it." Liam said with a smirk.  
Augur when to get a knife, some forks and plates. He served the cake and all tree of them sat down and started to eat.  
"M'm! Chocolate! My favorite." Liam said as he began to eat his share of the cake.  
Augur swallowed his bite before addressing Liam.  
"You can thank Lili for that. She's the one who bought it"   
"Well thank you. But it was your idea to throw a small surprise party for Liam." Lili said.  
"Well thank you both." Liam said as he polished off the last of his piece of cake. Augur and Lili did the same.  
"Now it's time for presents." Augur said as he got up, walked over to another side of the lair and came back with a present wrapped in silver paper.  
"Oh Augur you shouldn't have." Liam said as Augur handed him the gift.  
Liam began to tear off the wrapping paper and opened the book. He pulled out a bright blue Hawaiian shirt. Liam lifted an eyebrow.  
"Oh Augur you REALLY shouldn't have..." Liam said.  
Augur laughed and trew his arm around Liam's neck.  
"I though your wardrobe could use a little more colour. I mean, don't get me wrong, the black look is nice and the girls at the Flat Planet are always talking about you, but woman also like a man who has style." Augur said as he patted Liam's shoulder and then removed his arm.  
"Since when do you know what woman like." Lili said as she came closer to Augur and Liam.  
"Hey! As a matter of fact I do." Augur said.  
Lili rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Come on Liam, let's go party. Yah! Oh and put the shirt on." Augur said as he and Lili headed towards the door.  
"Uh, I think I'll stay the way I am." Liam said.  
"Liam..." Augur insisted.  
Liam sighed and when over to change. He came.  
"I feel ridicules," Liam said.  
"Non sense you look fine. Now come on," Augur said as the tree entered the door of the elevator and left the lair and headed for the Flat Planet Café.  
  
They entered and headed towards the bar. Augur asked for tree martinis and gave one to Liam and Lili. The tree both party and danced at the flat planet till night came when Lili insisted they had to leave so that they could be well rested for there day tomorrow aboard the Mothership. Liam wanted to stay and party some more but Lili had convinced him to leave. All in all, Liam had a great first birthday.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this as a birthday present to myself. It's my birthday today (June 6) and I'm turning sweet sixteen. YAY! 


End file.
